El mejor día de mi vida
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: ¿Porque el enterarme que vamos a pelar contra ellos me hace sentir feliz? ¿Porque cuando escucho su nombre me sonrojo? ¿Porque con tan solo verte mi corazón se acelera? ¿Porque siempre que peleo contigo es mas como una excusa para poder verte? ¿Que son estos sentimientos que albergan en mi interior?


**DISCLAIMER: THE POWERPUFF GIRL Z NO ME PERTENECE.**

Un día mas. Un día mas en que los RRB están haciendo de las suyas. ¡Dios! En verdad no se cansan de que les pateemos el trasero. Es decir, cada de 25 veces que nos vemos 25 los vencemos. No es por presumir. Aunque debo admitir que no es tan malo verlos, en especial porque esta El con ellos. No se porque pero cada vez que lo veo siento como mi corazón se acelera y mis mejillas se sonrojan. He hablado con Blosoom y Bubles sobre esto. Obviamente no les he dicho que es el. En fin, el chiste es que ellas me dijeron que estaba enamorada. ¡Ja! ¿enamorada? ¿yo de el? Ni de broma. Llegamos al lugar donde los RRB estaban haciendo su desastre y lo vi. Ahí estaba el sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras lanzaba fruta a todos lados. Me sonroje ligeramente y aunque trate de ocultarlo no pude.

-Bien hasta aquí han llegado- grito Blosoom mientras los señalaba.

-AH miren si son las super tontas- dijo el pelirrojo viéndonos con una sonrisa.

-¿A quien le dices super tontas?- le grite hecha una furia. Odio que nos digan tontas. Si nosotras somos tontas ellos que son.

-Pues a ustedes- volvió a decir apuntándonos con su dedo.

-Hey verdecita- me llamo el peor de todos. ¿Por qué el peor? Fácil, porque es un idiota, un tonto, un pervertido, un desgraciado, un chico muy guapo. Con unos ojos verdes que me encantan, con un pelo tan negro como la noche. Con una sonrisa tan … Ahhh ya estoy desviándome otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte de mala gana.

-Uyy estas de mal humor ¿no es así verdecita?

-¡Ya dime que quieres!- le grite.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas- me dijo con un tono de voz mas serio. Yo me sonroje y mire a mis amigas quienes asintieron, lo cual se me hizo extraño pero quien sabe como asenti y comenze a caminar tras el. Siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué cada vez que me entero que tenemos que luchar contra los RRB una gran felicidad me invade? ¿Por qué últimamente esta en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el? ¿Por qué con tan solo oír su nombre me sonrojo? ¿Por qué el pelear con el es solo una excusa para verlo? Porque. Porque. Porque. Me siento fatal, este maldito sentimiento esta volviéndome loca. Ellas dicen que estoy enamorada pero… ¿Sera que si?

-Oye Buttercup- Por dios, me llamo por mi nombre. El. Butch me llamo por mi nombre. Siento como si miles de bichos raros comenzaran a correr por mi estomago. Creo que a esto se le llama "Sentir mariposas en el estomago"

-¿Qué?- dije tratando de sonar molesta.

-Pues antes que nada quiero decirte si estas conciente de la relacion que hay entre mis hermanos y tus amiguitas- me dijo. Yo lo mire intrigada y confundida ¿a que tipo de relación se referia?

-¿Qué?- volví a preguntar. Fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decir.

-Si que la rojita anda con Brick y la azulita nada con Boomer- me explico calmadamente. Haa era eso….. ¿QUEEE? Ellas son novias de sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo?- dije. No en verdad hoy no tenia ganas de hablar ¿verdad?

-Ahh entonces no sabias- me dijo, yo negue con la cabeza. Jamas me imagine que ellas estuvieran de novios con ellos. Claro nos las culpo porque yo estoy perdidamente enamorada del idiota que esta frente a mi. Si ya lo admiti ¿felices?. Creo que por eso asintieron cuando Butch me dijo que queria hablar conmigo. -. De todas formas de eso no era de lo que queria hablar.

-¿Entonces de que?.

-Bueno pues.. ehh .. esto.. no se como empezar- empezo a decir mientras se ponia rojo. Se veia ta lindo. No ya calmate Buttercup estas portandote como esas niñas bobas.

-No te entiendo- fue lo unico que dije. El me miro y suspiro.

-TU.. tu… tu.. tu… tu- y asi se agarro a decir por unos largos segundos. Yo estaba desesperandome pobre chico. Pareciera que se hubiera trabado.

-Si eso es todo lo que vas a decir. Me voy- dije dandome la vuelta. En eso senti como alguien me jalaba de la muñeca y cuando menos me lo imagina Butch me estaba besando. Era un beso algo apasionado pero no dejaba de ser lindo. Cerre los ojos por inercia y correspondi el beso mientras soltaba mi muñeca de su mano y pasaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. El me tomo de la cintura y me pego mas a el. no puedo creerlo, es mi primer beso. Estoy dando mi primer beso y es con el. Poco a poco se fue separando de mi, abri mis ojos y lo mire. El estaba sonrojado pero me sonrio. Yo lo mire

1.. 2… 3..

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO VEN ACA QUE TE VOY A CASTRAR- grite mientras sacaba mi arma y comenze a perseguirlo. Sonrei ligeramente. En verdad este es el mejor dia de mi vida.

**...**

_Hola._

_Aquí de nuevo con un one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentario ¿si?._

_Bye._


End file.
